Singasong
Singasong is an annual competition held among active member countries of the Confederacy of Free Regions. It is modelled after the Eurovision Song Contest. Each member country submits a song to be performed on live television and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. Usually the song is in their nation's official language. Each country participates via one of their national television stations, whose task it is to select a singer and a song to represent their country in the international competition. The Contest was first proposed by the Shalman Empire and it has been broadcast once every three months since its inauguration in September 2008. Singasong has also been broadcast outside the COFR nations to such places as Singapore and the United States, despite the fact that these countries do not compete. The Contest has also been broadcast over the Internet and the Holonet. The first season of the Singasong contest took place on September 10 2008, in Bjork City, Shalman Empire, ending on September 18 2008 with the Hiigaran Confederacy as the winner and the host of the Second Singasong contest. The current Fifth Season of the Singasong hosted by Auvergne, the winner for the previous Fourth Season of Singasong, has ended in August 2009, with Auvergne being the winner for it's second consecutive season. Shalman Commonwealth, the runner-up of the Fifth season, will host the Sixth season of the Singasong. The Event The Voting 150px|thumb|left|The [[Hiigaran Confederacy voting in the first Singasong contest]] Each country has to evaluate the songs presented at the Finals. The points are one number prior to the number of contestants (6 countries ↔ up to 5 points, 7 countries ↔ up to 6 points etc), as a country can't vote for its own song. However, should any of the participating nations did not submit their votes in time, the participating nation will be disqualified and all votes counted for this nation will not be counted (Coulla for the First Season, Trimbelina and Aeropoli for Third Season, Rhodea for Fourth Season, Aeropoli and Diesmaran Empire for Fifth Season). Still, their votes will be shown for comparison purposes with the exception of the Third Season, where Aeris' and Trimbelina's points where not shown. Broadcasting The Event is covered by all major broadcasting channels in the Confederacy of Free Regions. Members of the COFRtv will also broadcast the event. Several non-COFR television broadcasting networks have also broadcast the Singasong in their own country. Such countries are Singapore and the United States of America. The Countries involved On the first and second Singasong contest, countries that are members of the Confederacy of Free Regions are only allowed to take part. From the Third Season of the Singasong Contest onwards, countries from the Scandia Union are allowed to take part in this contest. * Calculated by total points for all Singasong Contest divided by the number of Singasong Contest participated. ~ This includes points awarded to Raffore Islands. ° Rafforsia is not longer a member of COFR as it have switch to AIN. Previous Contests * (1) Holidia won for a second time in a row and gave its hosting rights to Hypertrophy, which had come second. * (2) Auvergne won for a second time in a row and gave its hosting rights to the Shalman Commonwealth, which had come second. Top 3 :See Singasong voting result for the votes received from all participants. * Coulla was disqualified from the contest as it didn't vote. (H) = host Controversies The Singasong has been plagued by participating members being disqualified for not voting. The disqualified participating members are Coulla (First Season), Trimbelina (Third Season), Aeropoli (Third and Fifth season), Rhodea (Fourth Season), and Diesmaran Empire (Fifth Season). During the Fifth season, host nation Auvergne planned to change the voting system. However, the then Chancellor of the COFR, philly_boy, warned Auvergne not to alter the voting system. Recent controversies have occurred in particular from the creation of the EAS and new rules set for the contest. Four nations pulled out of the sixth Singasong in protest if the new rules, although all nations but Kingdom of Hypertrophy have now returned to the competition after clarfication was givenm that the new rules were on a trial basis for the sixth Singasong only. Category:Confederacy of Free Regions